Mondes Parallèles
by Dannusia
Summary: Ou comment se rencontrent Allen Walker et Yuu Kanda de ay-Man avec Shion et Nezumi de No.6 dans un seul et même crossover é.è A lire seulement si vous êtes fans de Yaoi et de Lemon Hihi /!\ C'EST TRÈS TRÈS COURT !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 01 :

Narration : Shion

Début de la soirée, j'attend Nezumi pour dîner, pour passer le temps je regarde les livres sur les étagères tout en parlant avec Hamlet, Cravate et Claire de lune. Quand j'entendis Nezumi rentrer, je parti le voir.

Moi : J'ai fais le dîner !

Nezumi : Ca tombe bien, je crève la dalle ! En plus il fait super froid dehors !

Nezumi jetta son manteau et son écharpe sur une chaise. Plus tard, aprèsle dîner, j'étais assis sur le sofa et Nezumi lisait sur son lit. Nezumi se leva et se mit face à moi, il rougissait et sourait timidement.

Moi : Quelque chose ne va pas, Nezumi ?

Nezumi : Je...

Son visage approchait doucement du mien, je sentais son souffle contre ma peau. La proximité de nos corps me fit rougir, puis nos lèvres se sont frolées et Nezumi m'embrassa. Il me collait contre lui et commençait à me déshabiller. J'essayais de lui enlever ses vêtements, puis il me masturba et prit ma main pour que je le masturbe également. Au bout de quelques secondes, il commençait à me lêcher les tétons.

Moi : Nezu... Ah !

Nezumi écartait mes jambes et me pénétra.

Moi : Nezumi... Tu me... Fais mal...

Nezumi : Ca fait un peu mal au début mais ça va te plaire très rapidement tu verras.

Moi : Je vais...

J'allais commencer à jouir quand Nezumi m'embrassa soudainement pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche.

Nous sommes tous les deux couchés sur le lit, Nezumi me carressait les cheveux.

Nezumi : J'ai beaucoup aimé... Vraiment... Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal ?

Moi : J'avoue qu'au début ça ne me plaisait pas trop mais après ça commençait à devenir agréable.

Nezumi : Je suis désolé...

Sa voix tremblait, il était sincère. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant, il posa sa tête contre ma poitrine et commença à s'endormir, je le serrais contre moi et nous couvrais avec la couverture pour ne pas attraper froid.

Moi : Ce n'est rien... Je t'aime Nezumi...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 02

Narration : Allen

_Je rentais de mission avec Kanda où, en attendant qu'une porte s'ouvre pour rentrer, nous sommes allés boire une bière. Nous sommes tous les deux revenus dans un drôle d'état, j'étais comme entre la béatitude et les vomissements alors que Kanda, lui, étai complètement assommé par l'alcool. J'ai dû l'aider à aller jusqu'à sa chambre._

Kanda : 'tin... Me sent pas bien...

Moi : Tu m'étonnes... Tu t'es enfilé 15 chopes de bière...

Kanda : Fermes-là Moyashi ! Tu fais trop de bruit !

_Une fis dans sa chambre, je le faisais asseoir sur son lit, mais il n'arrivait même pas à rester assis, alors je l'ai couché. Je trouvais son visage à moitié endormi trop mignon._

Kanda : Fait chaud...

Moi : T'as chaud ? T'es pas malade quand même ?

_Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit et posa ma main sur son front, puis sur le mien. Je ne sentais aucune différence de température._

Moi : T'as pas l'air d...

_Il avait posé sa main sur ma nuque pour approcher ma tête de la sienne et m'embrasser. Quand il termina son baiser, je le regardais d'un air étonné et on s'embrassa une deuxième fois, puis je me positionnais à califourchon sur lui. On se déshabillait._

Kanda : J'ai chaud...

Moi : Moi aussi...

_Je le masturbais, puis le léchais et le suçais. Kanda commençait à jouir, j'étais aussi en érection et pendant que je le faisais jouir, je me masturbais moi-même. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'écartais ses jambes et le pénétrais. On jouissait tous les deux, presque en hurlant._

_Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais dans le même lit que Kanda, qui m'avait réveillé en me frappant à la tête._

Kanda : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Moi : Hein ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Je suis à poil en plus !

Kanda : Habilles-toi ! Pervers !

_Il me lançait mes vêtements de toutes ses forces._

Moi : Tu peux bien parler, toi aussi t'es à poil !

_Kanda commençait à rougir, puis il prit son oreiller qu'il me lança en pleine face et qui me fit tomber à terre._

Kanda : Habilles-toi et me regardes pas, connard ! Tu...

_Kanda s'arrêta en plein milieux de sa phrase et commençait à rougir comme une tomate._

Moi : Ça va pas ?

Kanda : Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça !? Pervers !

Moi : Mais fait quoi !? De quoi tu me parles !?

_Une image me vint en tête, elle était nette : je pénétrais Kanda. Le rouge me vint aux joues._

Moi : Non... Comment c'est arrivé...?

Kanda : Violeur !

_Tout me revint en tête : notre retour à la Congrégation complètement assommés par l'alcool, et tout ce qui suit._

Moi : Je suis pas plus un violeur que toi. C'est toi qui à commencé en m'embrassant après tout !

_Je lui rappelais tous les détails de notre nuit d'hier. Au fur et à mesure, ses souvenirs lui revenaient, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteux._


End file.
